


Adopciones y otras amenazas

by sara_f_black



Series: Escuela para padres [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casi un año de ser pareja podía parecer poco, pero casi un año de la vida de Howard era mucho tiempo.  </p><p>—Podemos tomarnos el tiempo para hacerlo bien —le aseguró—. Pero Howard está creciendo muy rápido y creo que sería mejor hacerlo antes de que esté más grande. </p><p>Tony se estremeció.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopciones y otras amenazas

**Author's Note:**

> Aparición especial de Thor. 
> 
> Última historia de la serie "Escuela para padres"

Steve odiaba las galas a las que Tony asistía. No le gustaba verlo presumir y vanagloriarse entre un gentío que lo despreciaba casi tanto como decía admirarlo. Mucho menos le gustaba ser objeto de la misma cantidad de atención que él, en especial desde que la prensa se había enterado de su relación. 

Debió haber supuesto que por saberlo Howard, la discreción sería algo que saldría del repertorio de Tony Stark. De todas maneras, nunca había sido su fuerte. 

—Vamos, esta es por una buena causa —insistió Tony dejando la invitación sobre la mesita de noche de la habitación que ya compartían oficialmente—. Recorriste el país en mallas haciendo el ridículo para que se vendieran bonos para los soldados. Acá sólo tienes que ponerte un traje que te haga ver tremendamente atractivo y sonreír a mi lado. No es tan difícil. 

El hecho de que le dijera eso con ambas manos en sus hombros, dedicándole su mejor expresión de “no—puedes—decirme—no” hacía complicado negarse. 

—¿Cuál es la causa? —preguntó de mala gana. 

—¿Ni siquiera viste la invitación? —Le reprochó con un puchero falso que lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco y contener apenas una sonrisa—. Es por una red de orfanatos. Ya sabes, pequeños individuos esperando ser llevados a alguna casa. 

Steve lo miró arqueando una ceja, no recordaba que hubiera ido a galas benéficas con esa temática antes. 

—Al parecer ser un padre famoso da pie a otro tipo de invitaciones —añadió Tony rápidamente. 

Demasiado rápido. 

—¿Es esta una manera de disculparte por la discusión del otro día? —preguntó con bastante seguridad de sus sospechas. 

—¿Cuál exactamente es por la que debo disculparme? —Steve no se dignó a contestar la pregunta. Lo sabía perfectamente. Esa donde había evadido una vez más el tema de la adopción de Howard. Tony acusó su silencio y desvió la mirada—. Tal vez es mi forma de sacar el tema a colación de nuevo. 

—¿En serio? ¿Lo has estado pensando? —preguntó con cierta desconfianza. 

—¿Tú no? —replicó con rapidez. 

Por supuesto que no había dejado de pensarlo y Tony lo sabía bien. Esta vez tenía que admitir que llevaba algo de razón. Era un paso de una importancia enorme y aún no tenían juntos un año completo. Por otro lado, casi un año de ser pareja podía parecer poco, pero casi un año de la vida de Howard era mucho tiempo. 

—Sé que piensas que es muy pronto —declaró Steve dispuesto a darle a entender que entendía su posición. Aunque creía que se trataba más de miedo al compromiso que de prudencia porque después de todo, era Tony. La prudencia tampoco estaba en su repertorio.

Tony asintió y cruzó las manos detrás de su nuca. 

—Sí, pero ya sé que a tu edad el tiempo se cuenta diferente. 

Conocía el brillo de picardía en sus ojos y la presión de las manos en su nuca. Tony no estaba discutiendo en serio: lo estaba provocando para que demostrara que no estaba viejo. Era un juego ya bastante familiar. Y una distracción del tema principal. 

Lo tomó de la cintura con facilidad y lo hizo girarse, tirándolo sobre la cama. Cayó sobre él con cuidado de no aplastarlo, disfrutando del sonido de sus risas mezclándose. Luego lo besó. Largo y profundo, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. 

—Ok, lo capto —balbuceó Tony cuando dejaron de besarse. Luego lo miró con insistencia—. Entonces, ¿vienes a la gala? Habrá abogados de adopciones y esas cosas. Sólo para ir… tanteando terreno. 

Steve sonrió al notar como torcía el gesto al decir las últimas palabras. Realmente estaba considerando la idea. Probablemente a muy largo plazo porque las implicaciones de una posible adopción eran bastante comprometidas y Tony le tenía fobia a todo lo que llevara la palabra “compromiso”, pero era un avance. 

—También podríamos ir a los orfanatos a visitar a los niños directamente, ¿no crees? 

Le sonaba una perspectiva bonita. Animar un poco el día a día de los niños en un orfanato. No le gustaba ser visto como una curiosidad para admirar, pero ese sería un caso diferente. Aunque Tony no parecía muy convencido. 

—A la par de los abogados de adopciones, suena mejor —replicó de todas formas. 

Tampoco le gustaban los abogados. Otra de sus manías. Steve puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Podemos tomarnos el tiempo para hacerlo bien —le aseguró—. Pero Howard está creciendo muy rápido y creo que sería mejor hacerlo antes de que esté más grande. 

Tony se estremeció. Sabía lo poco que le gustaba pensar en la perspectiva de que su hijo fuera todo un preadolescente. 

—Sí, tal vez sería una mala etapa para un cambio así —aceptó de mala gana—. Entonces, ¿la gala? 

Desde un inicio sabía que iba a aceptar, así que asintió. Luego tuvo que agradecer otra de las manías de Tony cuando sintió una mano colándose bajo su camiseta: no le gustaba dejar las recompensas para después. No iba a esperar a la noche para agradecer su compañía. 

Le pareció escuchar pasos alejándose por el pasillo, pero pronto estuvo demasiado distraído para prestarles atención. Probablemente Howard acababa de salir de su cuarto y se dirigía a la sala a su práctica de piano del día. 

*** 

Howard sabía que no tenía que escuchar detrás de las puertas. En especial detrás de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. 

Padres. Bueno, de su padre y Steve. Así quedaba más corto, nada más, y a fin de cuentas eran sus padres aunque sólo fuera hijo de uno. 

El punto era que recibir el horario de entrenamiento con Clint para las vacaciones lo había puesto eufórico y había ido a comentárselos para que hicieran planes para irse a la Torre de los Vengadores cuanto antes. Sin embargo, al acercarse a la puerta había escuchado una palabra que había llamado su atención. 

Orfanatos. 

Steve y su padre estaban planeando ir a ver niños a los orfanatos y hablar con abogados. Para hacer un cambio en sus vidas antes de que él estuviera demasiado grande. 

Suponía que era el tipo de situaciones en las que los adultos se preocupaban y no hablaban con los niños hasta tener una decisión, pero la perspectiva sonaba bastante sombría. Menos mal que su padre no sonaba muy convencido. 

Howard no quería otro niño en la casa. 

*** 

Tony había notado que Howard estaba inquieto en los últimos tiempos, pero lo había atribuido a su ansiedad por retomar de manera formal la formación con Clint. Siempre lo alteraba volver a la torre de los Vengadores, pero generalmente de una manera más animada que ahora. Últimamente estaba simplemente… demandante. 

—¡Tienen que verme practicar hoy! —les insistió la mañana anterior a su primera clase con Clint—. ¡Dijeron que iban a verme! 

—Hey, nadie ha dicho lo contrario —le señaló Tony con un gruñido. Las mañanas no eran su mejor momento. 

Steve le lanzó una mirada de reproche y luego le aseguro a Howard que estaba deseando verlo. 

Sin embargo, cuando escucharon el sonido de un trueno y un golpe en la parte superior del edificio, tuvo la sospecha de que no iban a tener una práctica tranquila después de todo. 

—Señor, Thor acaba de llegar al piso superior de la torre —informó JARVIS. 

—¡Thor! —gritó Howard. 

Antes de que ninguno reaccionara, salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Tony apenas tuvo tiempo de intercambiar una mirada con Steve antes de precipitarse tras él. Cuando Thor no pasaba cada minuto que tenía en la Tierra con Jane Foster era porque algo marchaba mal. 

Llegaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo que Howard a la sala a la que acababa de entrar Thor. 

—Joven Stark, supongo —dijo el recién llegado con una inclinación por saludo que hizo a Howard reír un poco. 

—¡Eres enorme! —Exclamó el niño—. ¡Incluso más que Steve!

Era el único de los Vengadores que le faltaba de conocer, cosa que les recordaba cada cierto tiempo. 

Thor sonrió genuinamente, pero al levantar la mirada hacia Tony y Steve, su rostro se ensombreció. 

—Amigos míos, necesitamos hablar —declaró. 

Steve asintió con seriedad y Tony suspiró. ¿Por qué tenían que pasar esas cosas a esas horas de la mañana? 

—Howard —dijo, llamando a su hijo, quien se giró con cierta reticencia—. Necesito que nos hagas un favor. Ve a nuestro piso y envía un mensaje con JARVIS al resto de los Vengadores y a Pepper: Thor está aquí. 

El niño puso en firme los hombros, orgulloso de contar con una asignación importante. Por suerte, no hizo preguntas mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras de nuevo. 

Mientras tanto, ellos tenían que hablar. 

*** 

—Papá, ¿es muy grave lo que pasa? 

Howard tenía miedo. La emoción de conocer a Thor y el fastidio de que ni su padre ni Steve lo vieran practicar quedaron pronto de lado. El ambiente en la torre se había vuelto eléctrico. Natasha se había puesto en contacto para decir que ella iría por Bruce. Clint había acordado un punto de encuentro con Steve y su padre estaba en el laboratorio de la torre haciendo análisis a algo que Thor había llevado consigo. 

—No más grave que otras cosas que ya hemos enfrentado —respondió su padre. Sin embargo, parecía más concentrado en la pantalla que estaba analizando que en lo que le estaba diciendo. 

—Papá, casi nos invaden los aliens. Eso es muy grave —le recordó. 

Según algunas historias, su padre casi había muerto esa vez. Prefirió no decirle eso también. 

—Pero no sucedió —replicó Tony mirándolo en esta ocasión—. Haremos unos análisis y cuando estemos todos, iremos a investigar. No pasará nada. 

Howard tragó grueso. 

—¿Y yo qué haré? 

Tony arqueó una ceja. 

—Te quedarás aquí con Pepper. Te tocará cuidarla, esa será tu misión. 

Cuidarla. Sabía manejar el arco y unos cuantos golpes básicos de autodefensa, eso no era mucho. Frunció el ceño. 

—Soy un niño, papá —le recordó. Tony sonrió.

—Lo sé. Pepper te va a cuidar a ti y la Torre los cuidará a los dos, en realidad —declaró con suficiencia—. Pero supuse que te gustaría tener algo que hacer mientras tanto. 

Howard torció el gesto. 

—¿Qué hará Pepper contra unos extraterrestres? 

Su padre rió con burla. 

—Pídele que te cuente sobre las veces que me ha salvado. Te sorprendería. 

Tomó nota mental de preguntarle. Sin embargo, suponía que tener el arco a la par no haría ningún daño. 

*** 

Una posible amenaza alienígena no era algo nuevo. Sin embargo, ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había peleado con el traje puesto. Además, era la primera vez que saldría a enfrentar un enemigo dejando a su hijo en casa. 

Steve también estaba inquieto porque ambos fueran a separarse de Howard. En algún momento incluso le sugirió que no fuera al campo. 

—Puedes hacer mucho desde el laboratorio, más que cualquiera de nosotros excepto Banner —había argumentado. 

—Puedo hacer ambas cosas.

No parecía haberlo convencido para nada. Mientras daba los últimos retoques al traje, Steve lo miraba con insistencia. 

—¿Vas a decirme qué te preocupa realmente? —preguntó Tony al fin. 

Steve asintió.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con Howard? 

—Pepper se quedará con él. Acondicioné un refugio en las bases de la torre y ella sabe cómo ingresar y utilizarlo. También construí trajes de seguridad para ambos que los defenderán de ser necesario. Créeme, lo tengo todo controlado. 

Tony confiaba en sus diseños para protegerlos. Tenía armaduras protectoras que correrían a socorrerlos de ser necesario. Había visto a Pepper utilizar el Extremis para salvarlos a ambos en una ocasión, pero eso estaba resuelto ya. Su hijo tenía puntería y conocimientos básicos de arquería, pero no contaba con armas potentes ni la fortaleza necesaria para usar el arco como un arma. Había aprendido algunos golpes con Natasha, pero no era ningún peleador. 

—Me refería en caso de que nos pase algo allí afuera —lo corrigió Steve. 

Tony lo miró perplejo. No había contemplado esa posibilidad de manera real. Un silencio pesado se instaló entre ambos por unos momentos. 

—Pepper se encargaría de él —respondió finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo al ajuste final de la máscara—. Es la albacea de todo lo relacionado con Stark Industries en caso de que algo me suceda. Supongo que eso incluye a Howard. 

Notó como Steve se tensaba, cada uno de sus músculos endureciéndose significativamente. 

—¿Y qué sucederá si algo te pasa a ti nada más? —preguntó finalmente. 

Tony se detuvo, aunque no levantó la vista de la armadura. 

—Lo mismo —replicó finalmente. No estaban casados. Steve no era el padre de Howard. Si él muriera, su hijo quedaría a cargo de Pepper, como él había quedado a cargo de Obadiah en su momento. Con la diferencia de que en este caso, el niño estaría en buenas manos—. No pongas esa cara: Pepper no te hará demandarla para tener régimen de visitas. 

Steve no apreció lo más mínimo su fallido intento de tomarlo con humor. 

*** 

Thor esperaba inquieto mientras Stark y Rogers se alistaban. Tenían que ponerse de acuerdo sobre la llegada al punto de encuentro donde se verían con el resto del equipo, pero ellos tenían que prepararse primero. Él no tenía que ponerse ningún uniforme ni preparar ningún arma. Además, estaban esperando la llegada de la dama que se haría cargo del niño durante su ausencia. 

Encontró al pequeño sentado en las escaleras, con las piernas saliendo entre los barrotes del pasamanos y la cara apoyada entre las barras. 

—Pareces preocupado, joven Stark —comentó acercándose a él, apoyando una mano en uno de los barrotes. En esa posición, sus caras quedaban casi a la altura—. No deberías: tus padres son valientes guerreros y la suerte siempre favorece a los valientes. 

El niño lo miró con aspecto de dudar de sus palabras. 

—La última vez que pelearon todos juntos, dicen que mi padre casi muere. 

Thor asintió. 

—Pero no lo hizo —replicó con gravedad. 

Sin embargo, eso no parecía tranquilizarlo. 

—Y Steve estuvo muchos, muchos años, bajo el agua después de otra pelea, durante una guerra —añadió. 

El niño tenía miedo. No había sido formado para las batallas, al parecer.

—Pero regresó —le recordó. Era doloroso ver a un pequeño angustiado. No recordaba haber pasado miedo por su padre de niño: las ventajas de la paz en Asgard y haber sido formado para apreciar el valor de la guerra cuando era necesaria—. Esta vez, estarán peleando juntos y nosotros estaremos con ellos. Volveremos a traerlos a tu lado. 

No estaba seguro de qué tanto le creyera, pero el niño asintió y le dio las gracias. Luego suspiró. 

—Si vuelven los dos bien, tal vez ni siquiera me importe tener un hermano adoptivo —comentó. 

Aquella información llamó poderosamente su atención. 

—¿Piensan acoger a un niño con ustedes? —preguntó con interés. 

Howard torció el gesto. 

—Eso creo, los oí hablando —confesó. No parecía muy animado con la idea. 

No era algo que se hubiera imaginado, pero tampoco había pensado nunca en Tony Stark como un padre de familia hasta que Darcy, la amiga de Jane, le habló de la existencia del niño de la que aparentemente todo el planeta Tierra conocía desde hacía poco tiempo. 

—Es un acto de gran bondad tomar el cuidado de una criatura sola e indefensa —le dijo con calidez. Le parecía algo muy bueno por parte de Tony y Steve si así era. 

Sin embargo, el niño lo miró con suspicacia. 

—Creía que Loki había sido adoptado —replicó con tono acusatorio—. No era realmente tu hermano, ¿cierto? 

Loki. No había esperado que Howard Stark hablara sobre él, pero lo había recordado desde el momento en que la palabra “adopción” había salido a colación. Si era sincero, esa Torre y esa ciudad se lo recordaban con fuerza. 

—Era mi hermano —lo corrigió—, aunque no compartiéramos la misma sangre. 

—Pero era adoptado —insistió Howard—, ¡intentó matarte!

Thor suspiró. Era la única versión de su hermano que recordarían en la Tierra. 

—Loki tenía muchos problemas y tuvo sus momentos de oscuridad —admitió con voz ronca. Notó que el niño fruncía el ceño mientras lo escuchaba—. Pero en el fondo siempre nos unió la fraternidad, incluso cuando éramos tan diferentes en tantas cosas. Al final, probó que aún quedaban valor y nobleza en él. 

El aspecto incrédulo del niño no varió. 

—¿Quieres decir que tenía problemas pero no porque fuera adoptado? 

Ah. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido con Loki si su padre nunca lo hubiera llevado a casa? Probablemente habría muerto, o habría crecido salvaje entre los hombres de hielo. 

—Creo que se salvó por ser adoptado —lo corrigió. 

Howard no parecía impresionado, pero al menos tenía aspecto de estarlo pensando. 

—¿Cómo era tener un hermano adoptivo? —preguntó al rato. 

Thor sonrió al escucharlo. 

—No supe que no era mi hermano de sangre hasta muchos años después. Pero siempre le quise, a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Si te traen a un hermano nuevo, asegúrate de amarlo mucho y que sepa que lo consideras su igual. Entonces todo marchará bien. 

El niño arqueó una ceja y por un momento, a pesar de su gran diferencia física con Tony, pudo ver claramente que era su hijo. 

—Pero no será exactamente igual a mí: yo soy un Stark —repuso el pequeño. 

Thor suspiró. Esperaba que si de verdad le llevaban un hermano adoptivo, supieran trabajar con el pequeño ese tema o iban a tener problemas. 

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir hablando con él al respecto. La voz mágica del edificio anunciaba la llegada de la señorita Potts, mientras Steve, ya ataviado con su uniforme, entraba a la habitación y llamaba a Tony para que se diera prisa. 

Pudo ver cómo la preocupación por un posible hermano se desvanecía en el rostro de Howard y regresaba el miedo por la situación inmediata. 

*** 

Pepper nunca había tenido mucha práctica con niños. Sin embargo, siempre se había llevado bien con Howard y estaba probando todo lo que sabía de él para mantenerlo lo más distraído posible. 

Lo había observado practicar con el arco. Había convencido a Happy de lo que ayudara a practicar con los sacos de boxeo. Habían llevado pizza. Incluso le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a aprender a jugar con sus videojuegos y ver sus animés. 

Sin embargo, el niño era listo y tal como ella cada cierto tiempo suspiraba. Al menos una vez cada hora le preguntaba si no habían noticias nuevas. 

Fue capaz de mantenerlo medianamente distraído hasta que llegaron noticias de verdad al día siguiente: los Vengadores estaban peleando. 

Era la señal para bajar al refugio. 

La emoción inicial por inspeccionar el lugar que su padre le había preparado se diluyó antes de lo que Pepper hubiera querido, a pesar de que Tony se las había ingeniado para que el niño encontrara allí abajo todo lo que pudiera gustarle. Incluida una máquina expendedora de chocolate caliente que dejó a Howard perplejo antes de girarse y preguntarle si en algún lugar estaban transmitiendo lo que sucedía. 

—No lo sé —había respondido ella con sinceridad, aunque podía suponer que sí. 

Aún recordaba perfectamente cómo había sido ver la batalla de Nueva York, con las medias verdades y suposiciones de los periodistas mientras veía las imágenes de la ciudad cayendo a pedazos. 

Quería ahorrarle eso a Howard. 

—JARVIS, busca transmisiones en directo de la batalla de los Vengadores —pidió Howard en voz alta. 

Pepper contuvo la respiración mientras el sistema inteligente tardaba en contestar. 

—No lo considero prudente, Howard —contestó la voz finalmente. 

Menos mal que Tony había pensado en eso. O tal vez había sido idea de Steve. El niño frunció el ceño y miró a Pepper con reproche. 

—¿Crees que es justo que todos puedan ser lo que pasa con mi papá y Steve pero yo no? 

Sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo hacia la habitación que Tony le había asignado en el refugio, llena de figuras de animé que Pepper no estaba segura que fueran de las favoritas del niño. 

Le dio un tiempo antes de seguirlo allí. Tocó la puerta y entró despacio. 

—¿Hay noticias? —preguntó Howard incorporándose en la cama, sentándose en el borde. Momentos antes había estado acostado boca arriba. 

Pepper se sentó a su lado y negó. 

—JARVIS nos avisará. 

Suspiró y tomó una de las manos del niño, quien seguía evidentemente molesto con ella. Tragó grueso y lo miró a los ojos. 

—He visto antes batallas de tu padre —declaró en voz baja, asegurándose de que sonara a la confidencia que era—. No es bonito ver todo lo que está pasando sin poder hacer nada. 

Howard se mordió el labio inferior y estrechó su mano con fuerza. 

—¿Eres tú la que no quiere verlo? —preguntó entonces el niño con el mismo tono. 

Pepper asintió. La verdad, no, no quería. Pero tampoco quería que el niño tuviera pesadillas después. 

—Estará bien —le aseguró. Sonrió un poco—. Tu padre siempre logra salir bien parado de todo. Igual que Steve. 

El niño lanzó una mirada de anhelo hacia la pantalla de televisión que tenía en su habitación y suspiró. 

—De acuerdo. Papá dijo que te cuidara y supongo que esto al menos lo puedo hacer —dijo con resignación—. ¡Pero que JARVIS nos avise si hay algo que saber! 

Pepper le acarició la mejilla y sonrió. 

—Gracias —dijo con todo el énfasis que le fue posible, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria del niño—. Entonces, ¿qué quieres qué hacer mientras esperamos? 

Howard lo pensó detenidamente y luego la miró con una expectación que le dio mala espina. 

—Papá dijo que podía pedirte que me contaras sobre las veces que tú lo has salvado. 

Tal vez habría sido mejor ver las noticias después de todo. No estaba segura de cómo adaptar las historias vividas con Tony a un público infantil que además, era su hijo. Sin embargo, hablar sobre el Tony Stark que había conocido y los primeros años de Iron Man no fue tan complicado como había temido. 

Estaba justamente describiéndole el ejército de trajes que había construido su padre cuando JARVIS tuvo noticias para ellos. 

*** 

No podía estar seguro de si se había despertado y después le había lacerado el dolor en el hombro, o si había sido al revés. Lanzó un gemido que reprimió al momento de abrir los ojos y ver que no estaba solo. 

De hecho, lo que vio fue un imponente traje de guerrero con una capa roja. Reprimió una maldición y trató de acomodarse mejor, notando que se encontraba en una cama de sábanas blancas, sumergido en el aséptico olor a hospital. 

—Estás despierto —dijo la voz grave y profunda del dios del Trueno. 

No era la visión que hubiera esperado al despertarse, definitivamente. Hubiera preferido alguien que no le hiciera dudar por un momento si efectivamente seguía vivo y en el planeta Tierra. 

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría dormido? Lo último que recordaba era el impacto contra la armadura, la caída, el grito de…

—¿Dónde está Steve? —preguntó con voz pastosa. 

Thor parecía bastante tranquilo. Tenía un poco de sangre seca en el pelo pero parecía bastante completo. Su velocidad de recuperación era aún más asombrosa que la de Steve, probablemente porque su resistencia era superior. 

—Fue a buscar al pequeño Howard. Era muy consciente de que le tocaba a él explicarle lo sucedido. 

¡Howard! 

—¿En qué está pensando? No tiene que traerlo aquí, no pienso quedarme. De hecho, me marcharé ahora mismo —exclamó con resolución. Aunque su intento para levantarse fue frenado de nuevo por el dolor y tuvo que desistir—. Bueno, dentro de un rato, mejor. 

El asgardiano sonrió. Claro, podía resultarle divertido, pero a él no le apetecía que Howard lo viera en una cama de hospital. No le apetecía lo más mínimo. 

—Steve Rogers es un buen padre —declaró Thor con seguridad—. El joven Howard ha tenido suerte. Así como la tendrá el nuevo niño que acojan con ustedes. 

Tony tardó un momento en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Tuvo que repetírselo un par de veces y luego asegurarse de que no tenía el dedo presionado en el suplidor de calmantes. 

—¿Cuál niño? —preguntó al fin, desistiendo de la idea de empezar a llamar a la enfermera. 

—Howard me dijo que están pensando en una adopción. Una idea muy noble, considerando los peligros que ya enfrentan como campeones de la Tierra. 

Tal vez sí que debería llamarla. Parpadeó confuso y se presionó el puente de la nariz con la mano del brazo que tenía intacto. Mover el otro hacía que le dieran muchas ganas de pedir más calmantes a pesar de las alucinaciones. 

—¿Cuándo hablaste con Howard? —atinó a preguntar. 

—Antes de la batalla —replicó Thor sin entender su actitud—. Estaba preocupado por ustedes pero le aseguré que a los valientes les acompaña la suerte en la batalla, como en este caso. 

Había conceptos diversos de suerte. Era la primera vez que terminaba en un hospital después de una simple batalla. ¿Qué le había sucedido realmente? El crujido que había escuchado le hacía pensar que se había arrancado parte de la armadura. 

—¿Dijo que quería que adoptáramos un niño? —preguntó más alarmado por esa idea que por lo que había sucedido con su hombro realmente. 

Thor sonrió. 

—Creo que lo ayudé a aceptar mejor la idea, o eso creo —dijo evidentemente satisfecho de sí mismo, aunque luego se tornó un poco más grave y habló en tono confidencial—. Pero deben asegurarse de que trate a su nuevo hermano como su igual, antes de que tengan nefastas consecuencias. Sé de lo que hablo. 

Consejos de paternidad desde Asgard. Justo lo que le hacía falta. 

Tony dudaba de sus habilidades parentales, pero esperaba estar haciendo un mejor trabajo que el del Padre de todo. 

*** 

Howard agarró con fuerza la mano de Steve mientras el avión aterrizaba en el helipuerto. Le había dicho que su padre estaría bien. Habían tenido que llevarlo al hospital porque le habían herido el hombro, pero los doctores lo habían arreglado ya. Tenía que quedarse internado un par de días a lo mucho, pero podrían verlo. 

Sin embargo, a Howard no le gustaba nada la idea. Hasta que no viera a su padre no iba a estar tranquilo. Ya con su madre le habían dicho lo mismo: “estará bien, sólo tiene que quedarse unos días”. 

JARVIS les había avisado que los Vengadores habían vencido pero que tenían que curarse algunas heridas. Pepper lo había dejado entonces poner las noticias, tal vez porque él había insistido mucho. Ahí habían dicho que Iron Man había sido derribado. 

Por suerte, Steve había llegado pronto. Natasha lo había llevado en un avión y Pepper había tenido todo listo para irse con ellos. 

—¿Por qué no te quedaste con Tony? —le había preguntado Pepper al verlo llegar. 

Steve había negado y lo había mirado a él. 

—Tenía que venir por Howard. 

Al parecer, a Pepper le había gustado mucho su respuesta. Luego, Steve le había pedido que los acompañara. 

—Eres su representante legal. Ni siquiera sé si me dejarán entrar a verlo. No soy familia —dijo con tono serio. 

Una idea ridícula, si le preguntaban a Howard. ¿Quién era más familia que Steve? Pepper parecía estar de acuerdo porque le dijo que todo el país sabía que era parte de la familia de Tony y estaba segura que con su encanto, cualquiera lo dejaría pasar. 

Sin embargo, Pepper iba con ellos, por cualquier cosa. 

A Howard todos los pasillos del hospital le parecían lo mismo: limpios, fríos y terroríficos. Sin embargo, Steve parecía que sabía perfectamente hacia dónde iban. Se detuvo varios pisos más abajo y lo vio acercarse junto a Pepper a Thor, quien esperaba en el pasillo junto a una mujer de bata. 

Él, sin embargo, se zafó de la mano y miró a su alrededor. Seguro que su padre estaba por ahí.

Dirigió una mirada hacia el pasillo con puertas que le recordaban el lugar donde había estado su madre y tras lanzar una última mirada hacia Pepper y Steve, se dirigió hacia allí. 

Ya era lo suficientemente alto para mirar por el vidrio vertical en la puerta. En la segunda habitación, acostado en la cama pero mirando hacia las máquinas que lo rodeaban, estaba su padre. 

Abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente, antes de que lo detuvieran. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras sí, Tony dejó de mirar las máquinas con aparente fastidio y se dirigió hacia él. Pudo ver cómo su rostro se llenaba de sorpresa. 

—¡Papá! —Exclamó, y se acercó corriendo hasta el borde de la cama.

Notó como su padre miraba hacia la puerta y luego a él de nuevo. 

—¿Así saludas a tu padre? ¿Ni un abrazo ni nada? 

Howard miró sus dos hombros con atención. 

—Steve dijo que te lastimaste un hombro. 

Su padre torció el gesto y se señaló el hombro al lado contrario de la cama al que se encontraba Howard.

—Es ese. Puedes abrazarme de este lado —dijo. No había terminado de hablar cuando ya lo estaba abrazando—. ¡Hey, cuidado con el otro lado!

Lo abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro bueno. Escuchó la puerta de nuevo y notó que la atención de su padre se dirigía hacia allí de nuevo. Él hizo otro tanto, esperando un regaño. 

En su lugar, se encontró con el rostro de Steve con una sonrisa aliviada. Miró a su padre y notó que él sonreía de la misma manera. 

Después de todo, un hospital podía no ser tan terrible. 

***

Aquella era una situación irregular pero se las habían permitido. Steve creía que se debía a que acababan de salvar la ciudad y probablemente al planeta una vez más, pero Tony se lo atribuía a la cuenta en el banco de Stark Industries. 

—¿Los sobornaste para que me dejen quedarme sin ser familia fuera del horario de visita? —preguntó cuando le dijo eso. 

—¿Sobornar? Qué mal gusto, Steve —le reprochó Tony, de muy buen humor para estar convaleciente y en cama. Howard estaba sentado a su lado en la cama, del lado de su hombro sano, indiferente a que eso también era irregular—. En todo caso, me están sobornando a mí. Ya verás la buena donación que esperan después de esto. 

—Yo me quiero quedar también —insistió Howard. Ya lo habían discutido, pero no parecía dispuesto a dejar pasar la posibilidad de salirse con la suya. Steve pudo ver cómo la determinación flaqueaba en el rostro de Tony, por lo que se adelantó a contestar por él. 

—Los hospitales no son agradables para pasar la noche. Pepper ya alquiló una habitación en el hotel a la par y se ofreció para pasar la noche contigo mientras yo me quedo acá. Tony necesita dormir cómodo en esa cama. 

Howard torció el gesto y lanzó una última mirada a Tony, quien, a su pesar, tuvo que estar de acuerdo. 

—Aprovecha este rato con Tony —insistió Steve, levantándose de la silla de visitas para salir de la habitación—. Te avisaré cuando venga Pepper por ti. 

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Howard extrañado, lanzando una mirada rápida a Tony, como si quisiera que él hiciera que se quedara. 

—Tengo que despedirme de Thor —replicó Steve. Tenía que agradecerle al hombre que se hubiera quedado toda la tarde dando vueltas por el hospital, aun cuando no era mucho lo que podía hacer allí. Ahora, sin embargo, era casi hora de que marchara al encuentro de Jane Foster, según le había entendido. 

—¿Va a irse volando? —Preguntó Howard, y sus ojos brillaron de emoción—. ¡Quiero verlo!

—Oh, ahora sí quieres dejar a tu padre convaleciente —exclamó Tony. El niño le dirigió una mirada de disculpa no demasiado sentida y el hombre se rió—. De acuerdo, pero el último chocolate es mío. 

—Estás enfermo, no puedes comer tantos —le rebatió Howard desenvolviendo uno de los bombones que Steve les había pasado a escondidas. 

Salió de la habitación mientras los escuchaba discutir al fondo. El sonido de la risa de ambos mezclada lo hizo sonreír. El miedo de ver a Tony caer durante la batalla ya casi había remitido, al menos se le había aflojado la presión dolorosa en la boca del estómago. Cerró la puerta tras sí pero se permitió observarlos a través del vidrio por unos momentos. 

—Tienen una familia hermosa —dijo la voz profunda y sincera de Thor a su lado—. ¿Por qué no te quedas con ellos? 

Sonrió ligeramente, aunque la sensación de malestar que no remitía del todo se acentuó un poco más. 

—Howard pasó mucho miedo de perder a su padre. Estar un tiempo con él antes de hacerlo irse al hotel le vendrá bien. 

Sintió la mano de Thor, pesada y cálida sobre su hombro. 

—Eres un buen padre, Steve Rogers. La familia Stark ha tenido suerte contigo. El niño teme el día que tenga que compartirte con un hermano y pude ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Tony Stark cuando le dije que si no estabas con él, era porque habías ido a buscar a Howard. Fue lo primero que preguntó cuando abrió los ojos, dónde estabas. 

No sabía a qué se refería con la idea de que Howard temiera tener un hermano, pero sus palabras lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Sonrió y se apartó de la orilla de la puerta. Tony parecía estar contándole algo nuevo a Howard, quien lucía entusiasmado. Al menos entre los dos le habían relatado ya a su manera la batalla y habían logrado calmarlo bastante, o eso le parecía. 

—Howard quiere saber si te irás volando, y si es así, si puede verte partir —le informó Steve. 

Thor sonrió. 

—Será un placer —le aseguró. 

Steve sintió una punzada de simpatía por Thor mayor a la usual. Lo veían poco y tenía una percepción del mundo todavía más diferente de la que tenía él mismo dentro de su desfase temporal. Sin embargo, era una buena persona. 

*** 

Howard habría pensado que atracarse a chocolates estaba prohibido en el hospital, pero antes de que lo detuvieran prefería comerse el quinto bombón, si su padre no se lo impedía. Sin embargo, estaba muy ocupado poniendo atención a lo que sucedía al otro lado de la puerta por la que acababa de salir Steve como para decirle nada. 

Lo sorprendió cuando de repente lo miró con determinación: 

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —dijo con resolución—. ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que queremos adoptar otro niño? 

Howard resopló con fastidio. Sólo había hablado del tema con Thor. ¿Es que los adultos lo hablaban todo entre ellos? ¿Incluso los de Asgard? 

—Los oí hablar sobre conocer abogados de adopciones e ir a ver niños —admitió de mala gana. Tal vez lograría conseguir información sobre su futuro hermano adoptivo. 

Su padre tardó un momento en recordar la conversación a la que se refería. 

—Me parece que ya sabías que no se debe escuchar conversaciones a escondidas —señaló a modo de regaño, aunque parecía más sobresaltado que enojado. 

Howard puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Tienes cámaras en todos los pisos de la Torre, papá —le recordó. 

El hombre torció el gesto. 

—No es lo mismo —se limitó a replicar, pero no lo regañó. Luego, como si se lo pensara mejor, añadió—; además, oyendo sólo pedazos de conversaciones no entiendes de lo que la gente está hablando. Como en este caso. 

Se cruzó de brazos al escucharlo. Ya que había sacado el tema esperaba que fuera a explicarle de qué estaban hablando cuando los escuchó. 

—¿No me quieren adoptar un hermano? —preguntó casi con reproche. Con lo que le había preocupado el tema los últimos días. 

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a asegurarle y Howard le creyó de inmediato. No parecía gustarle la idea. 

—¿Entonces? —insistió. 

Tony se removió en la cama. Se preguntó si le dolía el hombro, pero no parecía ser eso lo que le molestaba. 

—¿Recuerdas que cuando viniste a vivir conmigo tenías el apellido de tu mamá, pero fuimos a un abogado y te pusieron el mío? —Asintió de inmediato con algo de impaciencia, por supuesto que se acordaba. Todavía ahora en ocasiones decía su nombre anterior—. Bueno, eso fue fácil porque compartimos sangre. Pero como no tienes la sangre de Steve, para que en los papeles oficiales pueda decir que eres su hijo, hay que hacer un trámite más largo. 

Howard procesó la información despacio. Jugó con el bombón que sostenía en la mano sin abrirlo. 

—¿Una adopción? —preguntó finalmente. 

—Sí —confirmó su padre. Parecía inquieto, aunque Howard no le dio mucha importancia. No terminaba de entender—. ¿No es automático cuando te cases con él? 

Ahora sí que parecía inquieto de verdad. 

—Lo haría más fácil, sí —admitió finalmente. Lo vio torcer el gesto una vez más—. Pero, ¿te gustaría? 

Howard abrió mucho los ojos. 

—¿Que se casen? ¡Claro! Steve ya vive con nosotros. Ya son como una pareja casada, ¿no? 

La mirada perpleja por parte de su padre lo sorprendió. 

—¿Qué sabes tú de cómo es una pareja casada? —preguntó, aunque había un dejo de risa en su voz que lo tranquilizó. 

—Todo el mundo sabe eso, papá. Steve vive con nosotros y todo eso —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

—Todo eso —repitió Tony. Se formó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios pero al notar que Howard no sonreía se puso serio de nuevo—. Me refería a si te gustaría que Steve te adopte. 

Desenvolvió su bombón y se lo metió a la boca al tiempo que asentía. Por supuesto que le gustaría que en los papeles dijera que también era su papá. Sus compañeros en la escuela a veces no le creían cuando decía que Capitán América también era su padre. 

—¿Cuándo lo van a hacer? —preguntó tratando de no sonar impaciente, mientras saboreaba el chocolate. 

Su padre dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta otra vez. 

—Pronto, creo que pronto —respondió tras una pausa. 

¡Bien! 

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dando paso a Steve y Thor. Howard sonrió al entender lo que significaba: Thor iba a irse y podría verlo volar. Se levantó de la cama con poco cuidado. 

—¡Lo siento! —Dijo al escuchar el quejido de su padre, pero se dirigió hacia Thor—. ¿Podré verte volar? 

—Por supuesto —respondió el asgardiano con voz grave. 

Howard sonrió entusiasmado y se dijo que podía perdonar a Thor que le hubiera dicho a su padre sus preocupaciones sobre un hermanito. Le había quitado un peso de encima y además le habían dado una buena noticia. 

Pronto sería oficialmente hijo de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers. La idea lo hacía tan feliz que hasta podría considerar la idea de tener un hermanito para compartirla.

*** 

Tal vez el hospital no era el mejor lugar para tratar el tema, pero siendo sincero, allí tenía pocas distracciones y en cuanto pusieran un pie afuera tendrían que hacer frente a las consecuencias de la batalla de ese día. 

Lo primero había sido más fácil. Cuando decidió hablar con su hijo, Howard tenía los labios manchados de chocolate y el miedo que había visto en su cara al entrar a la habitación horas antes se había desvanecido. Luego, con verdades como puños y esa manera tan sencilla que tenía el niño de ver el mundo, le había puesto los puntos sobre las íes antes de marcharse corriendo a ver a Thor volar. 

Lo otro iba a ser mucho más difícil. Sin embargo, tras otra dosis de calmantes que ya venían siendo necesarios y la marcha de todo el mundo a la casa, no le quedaba otra que entrar al tema. 

O evadirlo, como había hecho hasta ahora con bastante éxito. 

Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con Steve sentado a su lado, observándolo con calma y en silencio, se dijo que ya era el momento. 

—Esto está mucho mejor que despertarse con un hombre vestido de cortinas viejas —dijo con voz ronca. 

Steve le sonrió y se inclinó hacia la cama. En serio, a veces le costaba creerse que todo eso era real. Lanzó una mirada de reojo al dispensador de calmantes. 

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó con voz baja, como si todavía temiera despertarlo. 

Tony intentó incorporarse, no iba a tener esa conversación acostado. El hombro le respondió, pero decidió ignorarlo. 

—He estado peor —le aseguró, y no mentía. Nada le ganaba todavía a la metralla en el pecho. 

Por un momento creyó que Steve iba a ofrecerle agua, acomodarle la almohada o alguna de esas cosas que los amantes enfermeros solían hacer por sus parejas en las películas, pero se limitó a quedarse allí, observándolo, como si a él también le costara creerse algo. 

—Estaba pensando… —dijo Tony siguiendo el impulso del momento, pero se detuvo al notar cómo Steve se alteraba al escucharlo y lo veía con cautela. 

—Eso da un poco de miedo —dijo Steve finalmente, aunque sonrió un poco. 

Ah, Steve tenía sentido del humor. Muchas veces se sentía tentado a olvidarlo cuando lo veía tan serio y solemne, pero era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él. De todas formas, sí que parecía algo nervioso. 

—Más te va a dar cuando termine —le aseguró. Inspiró profundo, había perdido el impulso pero ahora la mirada interrogante de Steve no lo iba a dejar callarse—. Estaba pensando en que tenemos que resolver esto. 

—¿Esto? —Steve lo miró perplejo. 

Llevaba semanas intentando hacerlo hablar del tema y ahora no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. ¿En serio? 

—Tú, yo, Howard, los permisos… —numeró de manera atropellada. Notó cómo el rostro de Steve se tornaba serio de nuevo—. Tienes razón, tenemos que hacer algo. 

Contrario a lo que había esperado, Steve se alejó. De hecho, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Con la mano corrió las persianas un poco, como si le interesara ver el cielo nublado que había afuera. 

—No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora —dijo con tono conciliador, aunque firme. 

Podía ver cómo tenía la quijada apretada con fuerza. Se resaltaba entre las sombras por la luz que proyectaba la farola del exterior del edificio. 

—Yo creo que es un buen momento —insistió Tony—. Después de todo, hoy ha resultado bastante evidente que es necesario. 

Steve suspiró y lo miró desde la ventana.

—Necesario —repitió. 

De acuerdo. Lo estaba enfocando mal, lo captaba. Inspiró profundo. 

—Hay varias opciones —prosiguió—. Hacerte el encargado legal de Howard en mi ausencia sería algo bastante sólido. 

Steve no replicó nada, pero volvía a mirar por la ventana. Tony suspiró. 

—Por supuesto, lo más fácil sería casarnos, pero sería algo impulsivo y ¿cuándo hago yo algo impulsivo? 

Se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír al notar que Steve lo observaba rápidamente antes de obligarse a ver por la ventana de nuevo. 

—De hecho, lo estuve hablando con Howard —prosiguió. — En su opinión la boda sería mero trámite porque después de todo ya vivimos como una pareja casada, sea lo que sea que él entiende por eso. 

Steve no fue tan rápido para contener una risita al escuchar la opinión de Howard como para obligarse a no mirarlo. Tony se incorporó un poco más en la cama, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no quejarse. ¿Ese hombro pensaba seguir doliendo así siempre? 

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? En un tiempo, no necesariamente ya, pero a corto plazo tal vez… ¿Nos casamos? 

En esta ocasión, Steve se giró rápido como un rayo a mirarlo. 

—Ese es un tema serio —le reprochó. 

—Hablo totalmente en serio —le aseguró Tony rápidamente. 

Steve lo evaluó con la mirada por unos momentos y después negó. 

—No quiero hacerlo sólo porque sea más fácil que otra opción. 

—¿Dije que fuera por eso? —Repasó mentalmente lo que había dicho y asintió—. De acuerdo, lo dije, pero estás perdiendo el punto: nunca hago algo que no quiera. 

Notó el momento exacto en que las palabras hacían eco en Steve y capturaba su atención. Asintió, con la boca seca y un calambre en el brazo bueno, en el que estaba sosteniendo su peso. 

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó Steve con incredulidad. 

—Si insistes… —replicó Tony. Se abstuvo de sonreír al ver que a Steve no le hacía la menor gracia, así que añadió otra pregunta—. ¿Realmente crees que te lo preguntaría si no quisiera?

Se miraron en silencio unos momentos. No quería ceder en su postura pero el brazo lo estaba matando. Steve desvió la mirada y él se permitió recostarse un poco de nuevo en la cama. 

—De acuerdo —dijo Steve finalmente. 

¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? 

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí o…? —Frunció el ceño al mejor estilo de su hijo—. Estoy confundido.

—Lo tengo que pensar —le aclaró Steve con un tono monótono. 

Ah. Pensarlo. Claro, tenía que pensarlo. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. De acuerdo. Se lo había ganado. Tal vez era hora de un poco más de calmantes. 

Sin embargo, antes de presionar el botón, sintió a Steve muy cerca. Estaba inclinándose sobre él. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz del exterior, o algo más. Lo besó profundamente, dejándolo sin aliento por unos momentos. No había estado preparado, pero, ¿quién necesitaba respirar? 

Cuando Steve separó los labios de los de él y apoyó la frente contra la suya, Tony se permitió recuperar el aliento.

—Creo que sigo confundido —dijo finalmente. 

Sin embargo, sonrió casi al mismo tiempo que Steve. No necesitaba otra respuesta. Después de todo, Howard tenía razón. No era una cuestión de si se casarían, sino de cuándo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha sido un placer escribir esta serie. Ha sido un intento de llevar el drama despacio y con humor. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. 
> 
> Cierro la serie, pero no descarto en el futuro volver a escribir sobre este universo porque lo admito: voy a extrañar demasiado a Howard Stark Jr.


End file.
